


It gets easier

by Tsunamey



Category: Bleach
Genre: It Gets Easier, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamey/pseuds/Tsunamey
Summary: This is a Grimmichi Mafia/Yakuza AUI don't quite know where this will goWarnings?-English isn't my first language(Mistakes will Happen,probably, a lot)-This is a bout mafia so violence and detailed desecration's of injuries will probably be happening-and this is a story with two male characters in a relationship.-this is only my second Fanfic ever so well hereIf you decided to stay and read anyway. You are a brave soul and I'm very thankful that you existed so ....Have fun I guess





	It gets easier

Meetings like these are a bore. It wasn't anything new, but they sadly don't get any better the more they are held.

The last one was a bit more interesting but that was probably just because the dude that was supposed to be the bodyguard of the ,two idiots he was supposed to manage with, was such a creep.

But this is different he has had a lot of things to plane with the Shiba clan. And with those guys you better not joke around too much. They've been in business much longer that he can imagine.  
And if you want to keep your Friends in this industry then you better be careful not to step the wrong guys on the foot.

Luckily he is on surprisingly good terms with some of them. 

And that's why he had to move out of his way to meet one of them in private. 

Kaien was one of the easiest to talk to when it connected to the Shiba clan. Even if it meant he had to deal with random bad jokes that were so bad it was incredible no one has shot him because of them. 

.......Or at least not that he knew of.

Considering that it was new to see him look so serious. Grimmjow let himself fall into the old chair on the table where Kaien decided to take place. For that the older one of these two always choose The places where they met, they were nearly always some old warm lit bar ,that had probably seen better days, but was lively nonetheless.

"What's with that serious face you got there?" With the most kind opening ,the blue haired idiot could muster, began the conversation. Grim didn't know what the deal was. No information prior or anything of that kind. Just the message 'I need to meet as fast as possible '

"Some family problems. It's a mess at home-"

If the situation didn't seem to be so serious he would've laughed.

"And how exactly am I supposed to help? You know they would trust me with that stuff even if I had the cure to cancer"

"And if you had enough patience to listen to me till the end you would know that's not what I want to ask of you"

With a tired sigh ,which again was unusual out of character for him, he kept on talking.

"I need you to watch someone for me..... someone who is important to me..."

Jumping to conclusions Grimmjow immediately said.

"I ain't gonna watch some brat who you had out of some affair! With me it'll probably die before i even realize it."

That got a little chuckle out of Kaien. Wow good he was still capable of those.

"No no .... well it is a member we didn't know we had. But now the family is a little torn if we should take theme back or not. Because they're the child of someone who left the clan for years. Sadly enough through that persons death he kinda already got into the more.....darker part of you know..."

"First of all it's announcing when you play this damn pronoun game and second of all , just say he became a criminal"

With another tired sigh, but this time with a small smile on his lips he answered.

"His name is Ichigo and I just want him to not get involved in the family business so fast after he just got the news that he's even a part of it."

Now it was his turn to sigh. He was friends with Kaien so he couldn't just say no. After seconds went by he asked.

"Will that get me in trouble with your clan?"

The answer to that was fast to come 

"Don't worry I didn't decide that alone, it's good. The only trouble that may happen is that Ichi a little bit uncooperative is, but you know how the youth is"

With a shrug of his shoulders he grinned at Grimmjow. This only got an eye roll as a Reaktion and a maybe only a little bit annoyed

"-fine "

As an answer.

"Now when do I get to meet the boy wonder?"

"Don't get too excited-  
But he's actually here"

"Why would I get excited over a brat?"

Grinning he pointed his finger to a corner of the room.

"He's not that you for you to call him a brat. But see for yourself "

On an old chair sat a boy with weirdly bright hair. With his features seemingly permanent in a frown like expression. Cuts bruises and scars all ever his visible skin which wasn't covered up by a old lather jacket that was coming apart at it seams , a torn jeans or a shirt what Grimmjow guests once was with or some kind of light color.

What was surprising about his features was that he obviously was too attractive that what Grimm expected, and he looked like a less tired, more grim and overall less exited version of Kaien with orange hair. If we see past his current and past injuries.

"Are you sure .... that that isn't your child? Because I still stand by my theory"

Oddly proud the relativ of his current point of attention gave his input.

"Nope not mine~ but that doesn't mean I can't be a proud uncle. Oh and be careful he doesn't like when strangers look at him for long , so don't let yourself be caught starting."

A grunt an a head turn later, the creep spoke.

"And what am i supposed to to with him? I can't babysit you know I have some business to run myself."

"Oh he is not helpless and he can do work even in our kind of branch. By the way, he doesn't talk much he rather frown in silence and he grew up in Japan most of his life so english is not as good as mine. But he can talk and understand just fine."

With another sigh on Grimmjows side , yes he did that a lot, he nodded and mumbled some stuff before he got some thing out.

"Ok I'll do it.....but you own me"

 

 

Thanks you so much for reading this far   
If you see any mistakes or just got any ideas for this Fic I would gladly appreciate that


End file.
